Question Time
by 5redroses
Summary: Sirius wants some answers and initiates a question session, but as always he chooses to break the rules.


Sirius had put the finishing touches to his night-before-it's-due essay and stood up, yawning widely

I wrote this ages ago in my notebook and for some reason thought I'd already posted it, as it's half term I decide to go ahead and type it up, hope you like it! By the way, I know that the first line is repeated, it's just the website being stupid.

Sirius had put the finishing touches to his night-before-it's-due essay and stood up, yawning widely.

I think I'm gonna head up mate," he told James, who was playing Chess with Peter. James nodded, too caught up in the game to reply, although it was obvious that he didn't need to concentrate that hard- Peter was losing spectacularly. He went upstairs to the sixth-years boys' dormitory and undressed, pulling on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt to sleep in. It wasn't that he didn't have any pjs, merlin knows his mother had bought him enough, but since he had run away to James' in the holidays he had stopped wearing them. There was nobody there to scold him about upholding the family image and he found he just wanted to be like everybody else.

Wondering at the silence of the room- he could usually hear Remus turning the pages of some book or other- he decided to see what was up.

"Hey Moony?" he called, ripping back the curtains to reveal Remus' prone figure, "You awake?" Remus opened his eyes, groaning slightly.

"Well I am now," he said mildly; Remus rarely if ever got annoyed. "What do you want?" It wasn't unusual for Sirius to come over to his bed, they often lay and chatted for hours.

"To make hot, passionate love to you," quipped Sirius, settling himself down beside his friend, "But I'll settle for talking." He noticed that Remus' eyes had widened slightly at his statement and that he was looking suspiciously pink and concluded that Remus was keeping something from him. "Okay, I initiate a question session," he announced, " Would you prefer asking outright or beating around the bush?"

"Err…asking outright I guess. Charms or transfiguration?"

"Would have to be transfiguration, I'm charming enough already…okay, sorry, bad joke. Anyway, my question: are you gay?"

"What?" Remus spluttered, turning to face his friend.

"And I thought werewolves had good hearing. I said, are you gay?"

"I know what you said but don't you think that's a bit of a personal question?"

"And this is coming from the person who said he preferred being asked outright," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I chose to pass this question."

"Okay, but you've used it up now, you can't avoid any others. What's the next question?"

"Why did you ask me if I was gay?"

"Because me and James have been wondering for a while now," he turned to see Remus goggling at him. "Oh come on Rem, you haven't dated since you dumped Maria in fourth year, even though you've been asked out; you don't like quidditch and you fold your boxers for goodness sake!" Remus flushed and Sirius could see that he was struggling to come up with a reply.

"Question: how do you know I fold my boxers?" Remus finally asked, looking accusingly at Sirius. Sirius however brushed it off,

"Lucky guess. My turn: girls or boys?"

"But that's the same as the other question," declared Remus indignantly.

"Just answer it," Sirius barked, sounding much like his animagus form. Remus turned away from him slightly, and then mumbled, his face very red,

"WouldyouhatemeifIsaidboys?"

"Say that again?"

"Would you hate me if I said boys?" Remus looked like he was on the verge of tears and Sirius realised that now wouldn't be the best time to remind Remus that it wasn't his go to ask a question. He reached across and gently turned Remus' head towards him.

"Course I wouldn't Remmie," and pre-empting the next question, "And neither will James or Peter. Not since they already know I swing both ways."

"Okay, um Sirius I think… I mean I'm gay," he finished lamely and then looking up at Sirius' grinning face appeared to do a mental double take. "Wait, are _you_ gay?" Sirius merely raised his eyebrows. "Oh, a question: I choose to use up my "back-atcha" for this one. Sirius, boys or girls?"

"Both," said Sirius grinning, placing a finger on Remus' lips before he could tell Sirius off for not following the rules of the game. Remus suddenly seemed to realise just what Sirius was doing and jerked back, dawning comprehension in his eyes.

"So when we lie in bed and talk and stuff, Peter and James think that…shit!"

"They don't "think" anything because I haven't given them reason to yet."

"Yet?" Remus' eyes were wide and he was biting his lip.

"Ask me that question again, Moony."

"Umm…boys or girls?"

"Tough question," said Sirius, bringing his hand to cup Remus' chin, "I think it would have to be," he leant in close, "You." This last word was said against Remus' lips as his eyelids fluttered closed.


End file.
